vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
MIRIAM
Miriam is the third Vocaloid installment from Zero-G and was released on the 10th of July, 2004. Her voice is based off the popular British singer, Miriam Stockley, who is also the lead singer of the band, Adiemus. History In July 2004, Zero-G limited launched Miriam, making her the third Vocaloid to be released. Miriam's programming surpassed her previous Vocaloid counterparts, Lola and Leon. Improved functionality was implemented into her which lessened the time for a Vocaloid user to produce a more realistic sound. In addition, Yamaha mentioned on their website that Miriam's synthesis quality was much better. Yamaha Vocaloid Zero-G Vocaloid However, despite being a Vocaloid with improved features, Miriam didn't catch on with the main Vocaloid audience However, after increased interest began to occur in vocaloids and high demand, Zero-G began reselling Lola, Leon and Miriam from their own website via their virtual shop. According to Zero-G, the 3 may also get a redesign in the future.The future of the Vocaloids She was originally sold using the Vocaloid 1.0 engine, but Zero-G provided a link to update the program on their website (via her product page) that would update the vocaloid program to Vocaloid 1.1. Usage for Music Miriam is made to sing in English, but can sing quite well in Japanese and Korean. Like Lola, Miriam has limited information supplied to aid users in working with her due to her low usage, however she has been used for more songs then Lola overall. Like Lola Miriam also has a mature voice, but is much lighter and can hit higher pitches much easier and clearer, hence why her voice is favored more so over Lola's. Miriam is commonly used for serious songs. She sings with a British accent. She is fortunate to have less of a robotic "twang" sound to her voice then Lola and Leon, but despite the improved engine may need as many edits to her voice as they do. Unlike Lola and Leon, users do not tend to attempt to play off her robotic''-ness'' and usually pay more attention to make her sound realistic. Merchandise CDs Light + Shade :Release Date: September 26, 2005 :Number of Discs: 2 :Length: 82 minutes :Label: Mercury Records Corporation: ;Miriam was featured in three tracks which are as follows :Tears Of An Angle :Surfing :The Gate Continua Miriam is set to be features in a few tracks on the albumn Continua by Kellplanet.Miriam in Continua Notable Miriam Songs Interval Of Clouds Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Ice Field Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Samsara Music and lyrics by CALFO *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Dreamin' Flyer Duet with Meiko Music and lyrics by CALFO *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Blue Tears Music and lyrics by CALFO *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Landing To You Music and lyrics by CALFO *YouTube broadcast Emoscale Music and lyrics by Esther and Jerry Hicks *YouTube broadcast (containing both English and Russian versions) Tears Of An Angel Music and Lyrics by Mike Oldfield *YouTube broadcast The Gate Music and lyrics by Mike Oldfield *YouTube broadcast Short Romance Music and lyrics by JMT *YouTube broadcast 夢みることり/Dreaming Birdie Duet with Lola Covered by Leo-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Sensitivity Duet with Kaito Music and Lyrics by Staff rollP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Top of the World *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast Kiss Hard Luck Woman *Nico boardcast *Youtube broadcast Trivia *She is the only one of the Zero-G vocaloids whose voice provider is known, Zero-G does not normally name their voice providers for legal reasons. *Miriam, Lola and Big-Al were featured in the freeware RPG "AD Lucem".RPG feature. * One of the few lesser known additions of her fan image is her character item. Upon entering Miriam Stockley's webpage, a tube of lipstick would pop up on the screen which then writes out Miriam's name. For this reason, her character item is thought to be a lipstick. Fanart File:MIRIAMimage.jpg|A fan image of Miriam External Links * Blog: Engloid on Miriam References Category:Vocaloid